A burner, in particular for gasification plants, for example from Siemens Fuel Gasification Technology GmbH & Co. KG, is a sensitive component. With a mass of about 5 tones and an overall length of about 5 meters, the wall thickness in the region of the burner mouth is only 3 mm; behind it there are cooling surfaces through which water flows and a displacement body which regulates the water flow. The width of these cooling channels and the homogeneous coolant flow must necessarily be ensured during operation, since otherwise the heat introduced from the gasification space cannot be discharged correctly, which leads to thermal damage or destruction of the burner and due to this a production outage for the customer.
When moving and handling the burner, it is therefore strictly necessary to ensure that the region of the burner mouth is not mechanically damaged by impact. In particular when inserting the burner into the open flange of the burner support unit (BSU) and when inserting the burner into its transport container, it is necessary to ensure that impact on the screw bolts and further parts is avoided.
The current solution is careful and attentive handling of the burner by trained personnel. Burners of this size in the 500 MW class, however, are new devices hand have not yet been used.